Queen of the Fairies
Origin of the Fairy Species The Fairy's were created by Mother Nature to protect the Heart of Nature, Earth. Mother Nature created Afreda as the first Fairy. As Afreda first flew over land her fairy dust fell on the flowers. Days later the flowers bloomed, and inside where mystic beings with beautiful wings just like her. Mother Nature built them a kingdom around the Great Tree of Life with a swipe of her hand; and Alfheimr ''was born. ''Alfheimr has 5 sections: Paracelsus, is a complete water land. Fairy's with water attributes live there. Lumens, was created near the hottest area of Alfheimr. Fairy's with light, sun, and heat type related attributes live there. Verglas, is the only place on Alfheimr which is covered in ice. Snow, ice, cold type Fairy's live there. Tenebrous, is a completely pitch dark land that's underground. Most nocturnal Fairy's live down there. Mesial, Is the central city for the Fairy's all different types of race's live there in peace. The Royal Castle is also located there as well. Queen Afreda Being Queen of beings who are to protect nature isn't an easy task. Queen Afreda happens to make the task look easy. She's the first Fairy ever to exist and a very powerful being. If you ask a fairy what she is like they will most likely tell you that she's the most kind-hearted being you'll ever meet. Afreda is one of the five Agents of Nature who consist of her, Kara Scarlett, Telah Scarlett, Absol Trinkett and Glinda Hermione. Afreda even trained Kara to be an Agent of Nature. Queen Afreda focuses on three things, the Tree of Nature, fairies, and peace. The Tree of Nature holds the data of all nature within it's roots. Think of it as a giant memory chip. The safety of the tree is her top priority. Fairies are beautiful, majestic and powerful beings. Queen Afreda doesn't let that go to waste. She makes sure each and everyone of her people have the importance that they deserve. There is no such thing as poverty in Seraglio. There has never been any wars and everyone lives in peace. All thanks to her leadership. Seraglio's defenses are highly advanced; past technological levels. Seraglio has an army under command of General Daezen. General Daezen is Seraglio's highest skilled and most powerful fairy. Daezen is able to create weapons with a simple thought. Seraglio is surrounded by the pacific ocean. Many creatures other than fairies live in Seraglio's beautiful mountain and plains. Creatures ranging from giant trolls to even unicorns. The Four Monarch's Queen Faire has 4 biological children Oren, Faerydae, and Raedself. Like Faire herself they have unique genes taking on the rare races inside Faire's DNA. 'Oren - '''Oren is her first child and took on a mystic water gene making him a ''Asrai fairy. 'Faerydae - '''Faerydae is her second child and took on the ''Avalon race. She can create empowered weapons at will, out of thin air. 'Raedself - '''Raedself is her third child and took on the ''Ashra''y race. She is considered a nocturnal race of Fairy. '''Delta - '''Delta is the final Monarch; Afreda's last child. He took on a very rare Banshee sub-race gene, making him a ''Ampcibel.